


Unexpected Romance

by DragonSlayer2526



Series: Dragon One Shots [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Dragon Riders, Dragons, F/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSlayer2526/pseuds/DragonSlayer2526
Summary: Alys Dragonheart finds romance in an unexpected person....





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am a big fan of unexpected romance and pairings ^^ and Fishlegs is my favorite of the Dragon Riders of Berk.

Alys took off Coldflame's saddle. The saddle was made of leather and a block of wood that made up the seat was curved to fit her, it too was covered by leather. The strap of the saddle fits snugly but not tightly around Coldflame, just above her wings. The front of the saddle was higher than the saddle itself; this was for grabbing hold especially whenever Coldflame goes into a dive. Rings of iron hold the strap to the saddle; the buckle is fastened beneath Coldflame’s belly.

They were in the stables of Berk, in one of the stalls.

"We're going to stay here for a few days, Coldflame." Alys said as she touched the dragon's neck. Coldflame had white scales and was smooth to the touch, like she had been carved from ice and she had ice blue eyes. She had a lean build with its four legs directly underneath it, like a mammal. The dragon walked like a cat, she lifted the one front foot and the opposite hind foot at the same time. Her wings were folded at her sides, her tail were raised and gently moving from side to side to help her maintain her balance. She had frills that went from the back of her head, attaching to the wings, down to the tip of her tail.

"Alys! I didn't know that you were here!" 

Coldflame and Alys both looked over to the opening to see Fishlegs and Meatlug running towards them, the stocky, short dragon shot passed Alys to cuddle up with Coldflame who nuzzled Meatlug, purring.

Fishlegs hugged Alys and said, "It's so great to see you again!"

"It's great to see you too, Fishlegs!" Alys said with a smile.

Fishlegs puts her down and smiled at her, "How long are you staying?"

"Just for a few days." Alys said with a smile.

"Aww, can't you stay a little longer?" Fishlegs asked. "I miss you whenever you leave and sometimes you're away for a long time." Alys smiled at him, thinking that his pouting face was adorable.

Alys stared at him silently before she stood up on her tip toes and kissed him on his cheek, chastely, "Thank you, Fishlegs...I missed you too." Fishlegs blushed at that, not expecting her to kiss him. "Now I have so much to tell you! I met some new dragons during my travels."

"Really?! We can add them to the Book of Dragons and my Cards!"

Alys smiled and nodded her head, "Yeah!" 

Fishlegs grabbed her hand and led her out of the stables, "We can go to the Hall and you can tell everyone about your travels!"

The girl just smiled and nodded her head, while she was friends with everyone here and missed them it was Fishlegs that she had missed the most and had thought a lot about while she was away.

Who would have thought that she would find an unexpected romance so far from her old home?

**Author's Note:**

> D'aww so cute!
> 
> Alys is a Dragon Geek like Fishlegs and Hiccup.


End file.
